eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Königin der Drachen - Kapitel 16 - Davos I
Davos I ist das sechzehnte Kapitel von Die Königin der Drachen, dem zweiten Teil des dritten Bandes der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Davos Seewert. Zusammenfassung Stannis Baratheon wird immer noch von Selyse Florent, Melisandre und Ser Axell Florent bedrängt, Edric Sturm zu opfern, um einen Steindrachen zu erwecken, aber der König zögert noch. Davos Seewert erhält unterdessen Leseunterricht von Maester Pylos. Bei einer dieser Stunden erfährt er von der aktuellen Bedrohung der Nachtwache durch das Freie Volk. Synopsis Stannis erfährt von der Roten Hochzeit Salladhor Saan berichtet Stannis Baratheon, Davos Seewert, Selyse Florent, Ser Axell Florent und Melisandre vom Tod Robb Starks. Das gemeine Volk nennt den Verrat bereits die Rote Hochzeit. Davos ist angewidert von solcher Ehrlosigkeit und denkt, das Haus Frey müsse nun verflucht sein. Stannis ist scheinbar unbeeindruckt und äußert die Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht einige der Nordmänner und Eisenmänner auf seine Seite ziehen könne, indem er Boten zu den Eiseninseln und nach Weißwasserhafen schickt und jedem Gnade gewährt, der ihm huldigt, aber Melisandre erklärt sanft, sie habe noch weitere Usurpatoren in den Flammen gesehen und der Krieg sei noch lange nicht zuende. Jetzt sei es wichtig, dem Reich ein Zeichen der Macht zu geben, woraufhin Stannis verächtlich erklärt, er habe lediglich 1300 Männer auf Drachenstein und 300 auf Sturmkap. Melisandre, Selyse und Ser Axell halten weiterhin daran fest, dass Edric Sturm den Flammen übergeben werden soll, um einen Steindrachen zu wecken. Auch Aegon I. Targaryen habe viel weniger Männer gehabt als seine Feinde, aber er hatte Drachen. Stannis erzählt mit finsterer Miene die Geschichten ehemaliger Könige und Herrscher, und wie sie versucht hatten, zu Drachen zu gelangen: Aegon III. Targaryen hatte neun Magier aus Essos einschiffen lassen, die seine Dracheneier ausbrüten sollten, Baelor I. Targaryen hatte über ein halbes Jahr zu den Dracheneiern gebetet, Aegon IV. Targaryen hatte Drachen aus Holz und Eisen bauen lassen, und Aerion Targaryen hatte Seefeuer getrunken, um sich selbst in einen Drachen zu verwandeln, aber sie alle waren gescheitert. Königin Selyse behauptet, keiner von ihnen sei der Auserwählte gewesen, weil bei keinem von ihnen ein Roter Komet erschienen sei oder einer von ihnen Lichtbringer gehabt habe, und Ser Axell und Melisandre betonen, dass es notwendig sei, den Jungen Edric Sturm zu opfern. Als Melisandre ihn weiter drängt, beißt sich Davos zunächst auf die Zunge, doch als sie alle drei sogar auf die Knie gehen und Stannis anflehen, gibt Stannis zu, dass es sehr beeindruckend wäre, einen Drachen zu sehen. Er erinnert sich an seinen ersten Besuch mit seinem Vater Steffon Baratheon in Königsmund, als er selbst vielleicht vier Jahre alt gewesen ist und Robert Baratheon fünf oder sechs, und dass sie damals sehr große Ehrfurcht vor Aerys II. Targaryen gehabt haben. Erst Jahre später hatte ihr Vater ihnen dann erzählt, dass es nicht Aerys gewesen sei, den sie auf dem Eisernen Thron gesehen hatten, sonden seine Hand des Königs Tywin Lennister. Später habe Robert die Drachenschädel im Thronsaal dann entfernen lassen, aber er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie zu zerstören. Als Davos merkt, dass Stannis immer mehr Gefallen an dem Traum findet, Drachen über Westeros fliegen zu sehen, meldet er sich zu Wort und sagt, dass er zwar nicht viel von Göttern verstehe, dass er aber wüsste, dass niemand verfluchter sei als der Sippenmörder, und er fragt Melisandre, warum sie den Jungen bräuchte, um einen Steindrachen zu erwecken. Als Melisandre behauptet, die drei Blutegel hätten immerhin schon zwei Könige umgebracht, nämlich Robb Stark und Balon Graufreud, erklärt Davos, dass zwei Zwiebeln aber auch nicht drei seien und dass ihr noch einer fehlen würde. Stannis lacht laut aus, aber Melisandre erklärt, dass auch Joffrey Baratheon bald sterben würde. Stannis verschiebt die Entscheidung und will warten, bis auch Joffrey gestorben ist, dann schickt er alle bis auf Davos hinaus. Ser Axell wirft Davos einen abscheulichen Blick zu, dem er aber standhält. Davos bleibt bei Stannis, auch nachdem die anderen schon gegangen sind, und er beschwört Stannis weiterhin, Edric zu verschonen, auch wegen Sharin Baratheon, die viel mit ihm spielt und zusammen mit ihm lernt, er verärgert Stannis aber nur noch mehr. Stannis erklärt dass es unendlich viele Mädchen und Jungen in Westeros gebe, dass aber Melisandre ihm gesagt habe, dass die Dunkelheit alle verschlingen werde, falls nicht ein Held ihr Einhalt gebietet, und alle Anzeichen würden darauf hindeuten, dass er, Stannis, dieser Held sei, auch wenn er niemals darum gebeten habe. Stannis erzählt weiterhin, dass er letzte Nacht in die Flammen geblickt habe und einen König mit einer brennenden Krone auf dem Kopf gesehen habe, die ihn in Asche verwandelt hat. Er fragt ein letztes Mal, was das Leben eines Jungen gegen ein ganzes Königreich wert sie, aber Davos antwortet nur leise, dass es "alles" bedeute. Stannis schickt ihn hinaus. Davos trifft Salladhor Saan Davos verlässt die Steintrommel, und im Hof ist es kalt. Als Davos das Meer riecht, träumt er einen Moment davon, Segel nach Süden zu setzen und zu seiner Frau Marya Seewert und den Kindern zurückzukehren. Als er dasteht und die Burg betrachtet, fällt ihm einmal mehr die einzigartige Architektur auf, und wie beeindruckend realistisch die Magier aus dem alten Valyria es geschafft haben, den Stein zu organischen Drachenformen zu meißeln. Die Gebäude wirken wie echte Drachen. Salladhor Saan gesellt sich zu Davos, und Davos fragt den Pirat, ob er ihm seinen Verrat vergeben habe. Saan antwortet halb im Scherz, dass er ihm vergibt, aber nicht vergessen kann, welche Reichtümer ihm wegen Davos durch die Lappen gehen, dadurch, dass er den König davon überzeugt hat, nicht Ser Axells Plan zu verfolgen und die Klaueninsel anzugreifen. Er zählt die Reichtümer auf, die er Lord Ardrian Celtigar hätte abnehmen können. Dann warnt er Davos, dass die Männer der Königin seine Feinde sind. Davos denkt darüber nach: er hat eigene Freundschaften und Bündisse gesucht, nachdem er herausgefunden hat, dass das gemeine Volk und einige kleinere Lords die Entwicklung Stannis' ebenfalls skeptisch beobachten und sich wieder dem Glauben an die Sieben zuwenden statt R'hllor zu folgen. Sie behaupten, Melisandre habe den König verhext und ihn in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser im Stich gelassen. Davos hatte daher mit Ser Gerald Gauer, Ser Andru Estermont und Rolland Sturm gesprochen, war ansonsten bisher aber vorsichtig gewesen. Dann fragt Saan nach Davos' Einschätzung, was Stannis mit Edric Sturm machen werde. Er selbst denkt, dass ein kleiner Drache den Krieg beenden könne. Davos denkt, dass Stannis seinem eigenen Blut nichts antun könne, und erklärt, dass Renly Baratheon im Gegensatz zu Edric in Stannis' Augen ein bewaffneter Verräter gewesen sei. Saan sagt, dass er wieder in die Schwarzwasserbucht segele, um Schmuggler ausfindig zu machen, dann verabschieden sie sich. Davos erhält Unterricht von Maester Pylos Davos steigt zur Kammer von Maester Pylos im Meerdrachenturm hoch und denkt über Saans Worte nach, dass ein Mann tiefer falle, je höher er vorher aufgestiegen ist. Er erinnert sich daran, wie Pylos versucht hatte, ihm Mut zu machen, indem er ihm versicherte, dass er als Kapitän wichtige Eigenschaften für das Amt der Hand mitbrächte, aber Davos hatte an sich gezweifelt. Seiner Meinung nach müsse eine Hand hochgeboren und gebildet sein, aber Pylos hatte ihn an Ser Ryam Rothweyn erinnert, einen der größten Ritter seiner Zeit und einer der schlechtesten Hände überhaupt. Auch Septon Murmison war ein verehrter Wunderheiler gewesen, aber als Hand haben ihm alle den Tod gewünscht. Lord Butterquell war ein Mann von großem Verstand, Myl Kleinwald sehr mutig, Ser Otto Hohenturm gelehrt, und sie alle waren fürchterliche Hände. Die Targaryen haben ihre Hände oft aus ihrer Verwandtschaft gewählt, aber auch das war nicht besser gewesen, wie man an den Beispielen von Baelor Targaryen oder Maegor der Grausame sehen könne. Andererseits aber sei Septon Barth, der Sohn eines Hufschmieds, vom alten König Jaehaerys I. Targaryen aus der Bibliothek des Roten Bergfried geholt worden und habe dem Reich 40 Jahre lang Frieden und Wohlstand beschert. Pylos hatte ihm geraten, mehr in Geschichtsbüchern zu lesen, doch Davos hatte ihm offenbahrt, dass er nicht lesen könne. Pylos bot Davos an, dass er zu den Unterrichtsstunden mit Davos' Sohn Devan Seewert kommen könne. So kam es, dass Davos jeden Tag zur Kammer des Maesters hochstapfte und Wörter lernte, bis ihm manchmal der Kopf qualmte. Devan war ihm weit voraus, und für Sharin oder Edric Sturm schien das Lesen überhaupt keine Anstrengung zu sein. Jetzt steigt Davos die schmale Wendeltreppe des Meerdrachenturms hinauf, die für Maester Cressen stets eine harte Prüfung gewesen war, nachdem er sich die Hüfte gebrochen hatte. Oben an der Treppe hört er die Glöckchen von Flickenfratz, und der Narr sitzt vor der Tür und wartet auf die Prinzessin wie ein treuer Hund. Pylos sitzt an einem Tisch, ihm gegenüber Sharin, neben ihr Devan und Edric. Einmal mehr ist Davos stolz auf seinen Sohn, der ihn einmal beerben wird, aber eher einem richtigen Lord entsprechen wird als er selbst. Pylos lobt Devans Fleiß, und der Waffenmeister meint, er gehe gut mit Schwert und Lanze um. Auch war er ein glühender Anhänger von R'hllor geworden. Edric hingegen ist zwar jünger, aber dennoch etwas größer und breiter an den Schultern, und obwohl er stolz und zornig werden kann wie sein Vater, ist er doch gut erzogen. Er erkundigt sich nach Stannis, dann erzählt Sharin, dass sie an diesem Tag etwas über Daeron I. Targaryen gelese haben. Als Devan behauptet, Daeron sei ein großer Krieger gewesen, behauptet Edric, sein Vater Robert Baratheon habe einmal drei Schlachten an einem einzigen Tag gewonnen: es war zu Beginn von Roberts Rebellion, als Robert von seinen Spitzeln erfuhr, dass sich einige königstreue Lords bei Sommerhall zu einem großen Heer vereinen wollten. Er zog sofort mit seinen Rittern und Knappen los, und konnte bei Sommerhall nacheinander die ankommenden Heere dreier Häuser besiegen: Haus Grimm, dessen Lord Robert erschlug und dessen Sohn Silberaxt Grimm er gefangen nehmen konnte, genauso wie die Lords Cafferen und Grandison. Maester Pylos ermahnt Edric, dass er nicht so prahlen solle, und er erinnert ihn daran, dass Robert auch Schlachten verloren habe wie bspw. die Schlacht von Aschfurt gegen Lord Maes Tyrell, außerdem habe er oft auf Turnieren verloren. Edric bleibt stur und erzählt, dass Robert trotzdem öfter gewonnen habe und außerdem Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen in der Schlacht am Trident getötet habe. Sharin und die Jungen verabschieden sich höflich. Davos entdeckt einen Brief der Nachtwache Pylos schiebt Davos das schmale Buch Eroberung von Dorne hinüber und bietet ihm an, ebenfalls darin zu lesen. Es sei in schlichter Eleganz und Einfachheit geschrieben, und Devan gefalle die Geschichte über Blut und Schlachten ganz besonders. Davos schiebt es zunächst beiseite mit dem Hinweis, dass sein Sohn erst elf Jahre alt sei. Pylos solle ihm lieber Briefe zum Lesen geben, er sei schließlich die Hand des Königs. Pylos entschuldigt sich, da er keine neuen Briefe habe, daher gibt er Davos einen etwas älteren. Davos versucht sich zögerlich an den kleinen Buchstaben. Der Brief ist an die fünf Könige gerichtet und enthält eine Warnung, dass der König-jenseits-der-Mauer mit einem riesigen Heer aus Freien Völkern nach Süden auf die Mauer zumarschiere. Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont habe einen Raben aus dem Verfluchten Wald geschickt mit der Nachricht, dass er angegriffen wird. Danach seien noch mehr Raben eingetroffen, aber ohne eine Nachricht. Es wird befürchtet, dass Mormont mit all seinen Männern gefallen sei. Jetzt begreift Davos, dass der Brief von der Nachtwache ist und fragt, ob Stannis den Inhalt schon kenne. Pylos erklärt, dass er den Brief Ser Alester Florent gezeigt habe, als dieser noch nicht eingesperrt und die Hand des Königs gewesen sei, aber er hatte sie nicht weiter beachtet und gesagt, Stannis habe selbst viel zu wenige Männer, um welche für eine Schlacht gegen das Freie Volk zu entbehren. Davos erinnert sich daran, wie er die Mauer zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, als er noch als Junge auf der Lumpenkatze unter dem Kommando des berüchtigten Tyroshi Roro Uhoris gedient hatte. Sie waren an Skagos vorbei in das Zitternde Meer gefahren und hatten in versteckten und entlegenen Küsten mit den Freien Völkern Waffen und Rüstung aus Stahl gegen Felle, Elfenbein, Bernstein und Obsidian eingetauscht. Als sie mit vollem Frachtraum wieder Richtung Süden fuhren, wurden sie in der Seehundsbucht von drei Galeeren der Nachtwache aufgespürt und nach Ostwacht an der See gebracht. Dort beschlagnahmte die Nachtwache die Fracht und köpfte Roro, weil er den Kriegern der Freien Völker Waffen verschafft hatte. Die Erinnerung, wie Roros Kopf über Deck gerollt war, wird er nie vergessen. Nun berichtet er Pylos, dass er die Freien Völker nicht für so übel hält, wie alle sagen. Sie seien gute Diebe, die nicht besonders gut feilschen könnten. Pylos bestätigt ein weiteres Mal, dass weder Stannis noch Melisandre von dem Brief erfahren haben, und Davos erinnert sich an die Worte der Roten Priesterin, dass der Große Andere, dessen Namen man nicht ausspricht, seine Kräfte bereits sammelt, und dass die Nacht, die niemals endet, bald kommen werde. Das ganze macht Davos Angst. Jetzt erinnert sich Davos auch an eine Geschichte, die Salladhor Saan ihm einmal erzählt hat: Azor Ahai hatte sein Schwert Lichtbringer der Legende nach gehärtet, indem er es in das Herz seines geliebten Weibes Nissa Nissa stieß. Nun fragt er sich, ob Edric Sturm ihre Rolle einnehmen muss, um die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen. Dann lässt er sich einen anderen Brief geben und fährt mit dem Unterricht fort. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Davos Seewert Kategorie:Kapitel, die auf Drachenstein spielen Die Königin der Drachen: Kapitel 16